


Drabble: Caught (Steve/Tony, Avengers, PG)

by tracy7307



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307





	Drabble: Caught (Steve/Tony, Avengers, PG)

**Title** : Caught  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Fandom** : Avengers, movie-verse  
 **Pairing** : Steve/Tony  
 **Word Count** : 200  
 **Summary** : Tony catches Steve on the interwebz  
 **Content labels** : none  
 **Disclaimer** : Not mine. I make no money off of playing with these characters.  
 **AN** : For [](http://seascribe.livejournal.com/profile)[**seascribe**](http://seascribe.livejournal.com/) , who prompted Steve/Tony, internet. Something short and sweet for me to do while taking a break from my [](http://marvel-bang.livejournal.com/profile)[**marvel_bang**](http://marvel-bang.livejournal.com/). Do click the link at the end.

“Hey baby.” Tony kisses Steve’s neck.

Oh geez. Steve hurriedly clicks the “X” in the corner. He should’ve known better than to use _Tony’s_ computer in _Tony’s_ room for this.

Tony smiles. “Caught! What were you looking at? Kitten gifs? Porn? Brent Corrigan? Corbin Fisher? Two girls, one cup?

“Do you have to be so crude? I don’t even know those people. I was looking up places for dinner.” Steve’s face flushes. His stomach drops to his feet. Tony’s going to find out.

“That’s easy. Dicarlo’s. Nuestra Cocina. Jean Georges. Of course, La Pita makes excellent chicken shawarma.” Tony glances at the monitor again. “Why so covert? If you wanted dinner suggestions, you could’ve just asked me or even JARVIS.”

“Time to start learning how to do this stuff on my own, right? Can’t be helpless in this century forever.”

“Now you’re speaking directly to my heart.” Tony leans down and steals a kiss. “See you at seven?”

“You got it.”

As soon as Tony leaves, Steve speaks to the air. “JARVIS?”

“It shall remain our secret, Captain Rogers. Mr. Stark will never know.”

“Thank you.”

That night, Steve shares dinner with Tony, his earlier [research](http://www.infobarrel.com/11_Places_to_Propose_in_New_York_City) floating through his head.


End file.
